


Rainy day

by Arsenyx



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenyx/pseuds/Arsenyx
Summary: Certain humanized doughboy walk under the rain today.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snapped_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapped_Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859203) by [Snapped_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapped_Sky/pseuds/Snapped_Sky). 



> This work of fiction is based on snapped_sky ongoing crossover fanfiction: Fanatic.  
> (It's long but you should check it out!)

_The rain has pour down at the nameless city. It’s the spring afternoon and everybody are in rush go home and try not to get wet. There’s one skinny young man walk on the side way. His hoodie are not really great at protect him from the downpour but seems like he didn’t care much about it as he walk aimlessly around the town. Psycho Doughboy finally find his peace among the things he and his crew been encountered. No matter how much he hate and disgust in humanity but he would consider this to be his break, his actual break from everything. He finally have a time for himself to just think and relax which is kind of ironic due to him being the depressed one of Pillsbury Doughboy twins._

“ow!” the young boy voice cried. Doughboy bumped into someone, He about to ignored it before he look up and realize he bumped into his "boss", Squee.

“oh young boss! I- I’m sorry I only look down on the road-”

“It’s ok...” squee say, the umbrella on his hands “Also what are doing alone out here?”

“I…” Dboy hesitate to answer “I just… I just want to take a little break from the group…”

“Oh…” Squee nodded before looking at the not-so-psycho clown’s hoodie. “Nice hoodie by the way.”

“Thank you…” the clown look down at his hoodie as he accept the compliment.

“I never get the compliment like this before…”

“Not even when you are... work for The Nightmare?”

Squee asked, scared if mentioning The Nightmare would make the hooded man feel uncomfortable.

Dboy shake his head. “I used to not get any compliment but…” He sigh “It getting worse when the whole Zoli thing happen…”

“I see…” squee nodded “maybe we should find a place to sit down and talk about it-” he paused “If- if you wanted to…”

The magician shake his head. “Don’t worry Squee, I am ok to tell you about it…” the he look around to find a place to sit and tell the tale.

“I don’t actually know where to sit on…”

“Why not go to that cafe?” young man point his thumb at the cafe nearby.

Dboy nodded as he lead Squee to the cafe and find the empty seat to sit on. Squee shake the water out of the umbrella and fold it before he walked in.

“Well…” Squee said as he sit down on the opposite side of hooded figure. “It’s kinda nice in here, Isn’t it?”

“Yes…” the man answered “It feels comfortable here...”

“So…”

“I will continue, yes”

Psycho Doughboy clear his throat and continue

“I am the butcher and chef for the nightmare, I am the only one who can find the other use and willing to do it. I served The Nightmare for so long I thought I will and only serve It for all eternity…” Squee nodded as he pay attention to him. “Until when The Lord Nightmare create Zoli, the ultimate weapon that create for the purpose of physically harm the flusher itself…”

“And the said flusher is-”

“You guess it,” Dboy nodded “The Entity like us is not required to eat, but the work is harder as she invited the new founded generals over to the dining room. With my honest opinion about them in case you wanted to know about it: They are sucks, she indeed recruit the major assholes nny have killed except two of them, Edgar and Tess. Edgar used to be good man, well depend on your definition of good man at least. He’s humble and gentle, I can tell that he is the nicest man before he being like that…”

Squee nodded, “Seems like you sympathize to him.”

“I do,” Dboy answer

“that’s what I can sense from him after all. Tess is also a great woman. Sadly she realized the fact before The Nightmare ended it all for her. Make her became their servant. That’s why she attempt to betrayed The Nightmare even it’s near impossible at that time, she do really hate those assholes she would rather being punished than working with them…”

Psycho Doughboy sigh as he try to catch his breath, he never speak this long before.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Young boy questioned.

Dboy shake his head but Squee give him a water bottle

“Here”

“You are too kind…”

Dboy grab the bottle and drink it.

“It’s not a big deal at all.” He smiled.

Psycho chuckled quietly.

“Well, i feel more comfortable living like this now. I get the chance to be with my brother and… comrades. I get humiliated enough by those reanimated idiots. I overworked myself and all i get is those kind of treatment…!”

Dboy almost growled at the end.

“I’m sorry to hear that, dboy. You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment.” Squee sigh, wanted to pat his “minion” back.

Dboy sigh as well, “That remind me, do you mind if I… change something about myself…?”

“hm?” Squee raised his eyebrows.

“I mean- changing my appearance. I like the appearance i have right now but i feel like i am not fulfilled or missing something…”

“Oh! Don’t worry about that. You can be however you want! If you feel like this magician aesthetic is not what you wanted anymore then you can change to whatever you want!”

“But… I don’t know how to start about it…”

“Hmm” Squee put his hand under his chin, thinking.

“Why not try something that you feel familiar? Like a... butler!”

“Oh…” Dboy eyes wide open from the usual lazy eyes.

“Why did i not think about that? Maybe just ignore my past and continue my work suits me better!” he sigh after he pull out his fake excitement.

“But seriously, how did you going to guarantee that i am not going to get questioned by that? especially to my brother...”

“Your brother?”

“Mr. Eff i mean’t.”

“Oh…” Squee stopped to think for a bit.

“Maybe let me help you about it… If you want.”

He nodded

“I don’t deserve this…” Dboy start to cry

“I don’t deserve any of this… you are too kind…”

“It’s ok…” Squee get up and pat Dboy shoulder.

"You deserve it Psycho Doughboy, you deserve to have your own choice. Isn’t it the reason all of you want to be human in the first place?”

Dboy nodded with tear in his eyes.

“Thank you Squee…”

Squee shake his head

“Do you… want to hug?”

“Do I?” Dboy nod quietly

Squee get up and sit beside Dboy, giving him a hug.

“I…” He hugs back. He never feel something like this before...

_The phone rings from Squee’s bag. Nny is calling him with worry. Squee tell him he’s fine and is with Dboy at the cafe near skool. It took awhile for Nny to come and pick him up. Squee give Dboy a goodbye wave as he get inside the car. Psycho Doughboy waves back slowly to him. Nny didn’t say nothing but give him a little smile on his face. He know Squee is safe at least. And the discovering doughboy walks back to his home after the car has drive away..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my very first fanfiction or writing work in general for this site!  
> (I also accept constructive criticism to improve my work as well!)


End file.
